


Sweeties for Sweetie

by NevaRYadL



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Other, Venom: What's a gender it sounds like bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: There's chocolate shop in Eddie's neighborhood. He's never given it second thought until now.





	Sweeties for Sweetie

Eddie supposed that it had always been there. Some little ma and pa shop that’s goods stood the test of time and worked on even til this day. Eddie had never been one for treats and thus, normally never went into sweetie shops. Just not his thing and he certainly could live without them.

But now.

**Eddie.**

He had taken to wearing a bluetooth earpiece that he could talk a bit more freely with Venom in public. Now he could respond, though carefully, to the symbiote when he spoke up because he was still getting a handle on their telekinetic ability to speak with them.

“Yeah?” Eddie hummed.

**What’s that?**

Eddie followed the compulsion to twist his neck and realized that he was looking at the chocolate shop.

“It’s a chocolate shop. They make candy there,” Eddie said.

**Chocolate candy?**

“Mostly, yes.”

**Can we go in?!**

Eddie snorted at the enthusiasm in their voice but pushed open the door to a lovely little bell jingle and soft music playing in a place that thickly smelled of fresh and warm chocolate. Venom purred softly at the smell, directing Eddie to start at one case to peruse the products. Venom seemed lost by all the products they offered, from straight chocolate to combos that had Eddie scrunching up his nose in confusion.

“I’ll buy you a sampler box,” Eddie said as he could feel Venom metaphorically drooling. “You can try out some and we can come back and get you more of what you like.”

**Yes!**

Eddie bought three and got a fourth out of playful pity based on the old lady behind the counter, who rung up Eddie’s order and gave him a wink while slipping another sample box in the bag; saying ‘they’ll find one they like’ before he was free to go. Venom stayed quiet until they hit outside and then crooned sweetly for a sweetie. Eddie ruffled around the bag, popping a peanut butter chocolate into his mouth before pretending to eat a nut packed onto and slipping it underneath his coat for Venom to quickly snatch up.

**Oohhh, we like the crunchiness.**

He fed them a few more pieces. Venom loved the novelty of the red filling ones but generally came to the conclusion that fruit had no business doing anything with chocolate. He adored the ones with nuts or anything crunchy in them and seemed fond of anything with a noticeable kick of salt. Venom also liked white chocolate for some reason, simply for taste.

**What ones does Eddie like?**

He thought for a moment.

“Peanut butter,” He decided.

**We should get some for you when we return!**

Eddie chuckled fondly.

“Sure thing, love.”


End file.
